objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Wars
This fanfiction was named after a song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXHuC84WniI I could not think of a name, so that's the best one I could think of (the other one was Objects Are Awesome :/ ) The contestants Pencil Pose by Satanchu.png|Pencil BFMT Match.png|Match Bubble pose.png|Bubble Pen (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Pen Eraser Pose (1).png|Eraser Rocky (OC Pose).png|Rocky Teardrop Pose.png|Teardrop Coiny2.png|Coiny BFMT Pin.png|Pin BFMT Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube Bomby Pose (1).png|Bomby Book is mad at me =(.png|Book Puffball.png|Puffball RFVP Ruby pose.png|Ruby Fries Pose (2).png|Fries Nickel pose.png|Nickel Donut (OC Pose).png|Donut Baseball Pose.png|Baseball ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush Dough.png|Dough Box Is A Box.png|Box ACWAGT Bow Pose.png|Bow Cherries.png|Cherries SuitcasePro.png|Suitcase Angel Pin.png|Angel Pin (BFDI RC) Pinerific.png|Pinerific (BFDI RC) 110px-Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy (BFDI RC) Pencil Grip.png|Pencil Grip (BFDI RC) 200px-HD David.png|David Dora (OC Pose).png|Dora Exploding David.png|Exploding David (BFDI RC) BFMT Clover.png|Clover Yoyleberry pose.png|Yoyleberry Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Globe from OT.png|Globe Lighter.png|Lighter Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane Tophat OO.png|Top Hat Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove Soccerball OO.png|Soccerball Asteroid.png|Asteroid Calculator OL.png|Calculator Mr Lion.png|Mr. Lion BOC.png|Big Orange Chicken Boat.png|Boat Slurpy.png|Slurpy Boom Box.png|Boombox Baguette.png|Baguette Present.png|Present Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper Hearty TSFTM.png|Hearty Tokey.png|Tokey Grey Hexagon.png|Grey Hexagon Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|Yellow Face Omega Symbol (BFCK New Pose 2).png|Omega Symbol Lucky pose (2).png|Lucky Wheely pose (2).png|Wheely Satanchu.png|Satanchu Tether Ball.png|Tether Ball Cashy.png|Cashy Rampy.png|Rampy 100px-Party hat.png|Party Hat Strawberry Pose.png|Strawberry Shieldy.png|Shieldy Corpsey.png|Corpsey Journal.png|Journal Illusiony.png|Illusiony Spade Pose.png|Spade Clammy.png|Clammy Teams Team Audacity: Wheely (Leader) Clover (Assistant Leader) Asteroid Mr. Lion Slurpy The Token Stack: Coiny (Leader) Cashy (Assistant Leader) Tokey Yellow Face Strawberry The Lip Givers: Nickel (Leader) Baseball (Assistant Leader) Satanchu Suitcase Globe FreeCakeYoyleSmart: Pencil (Leader) Match (Assistant Leader) Bubble Ice Cube Ruby Book Pinerific Dynamite: Pinerific (Leader) Party Hat (Assistant Leader) Present Clammy Top Hat Team Liberty: Angel Pin (Leader) Yoyleberry (Assistant Leader) Boxing Glove Soccerball David W.O.A.H Ton (Wheel Ooze A Hole Ton): Pin (Leader) Donut (Assistant Leader) Bomby Wallpaper Illusiony POSSESION: Evil Spongy (Leader) Evil Leafy (Assistant Leader) Fries Boat Baguette The Team That's Too Cool For A Name: Pen (Leader) Eraser (Assistant Leader) Rocky Rampy Calculator Random Contestants: Spade (Leader) Journal (Assistant Leader) Shieldy Big Orange Chicken Tether Ball The Squishy Dough Balls: Dough (Leader) Bow (Assistant Leader) Dora Boombox Puffball Team Perfect: Paintbrush (Leader) Teardrop (Assistant Leader) Hearty Lucky Trophy Team Propellah Hat FTW: Propeller Hat (Leader) Grey Hexagon (Assistant Leader) Lighter Exploding David Omega Symbol The Team With Attitude: Cherries (Leader) Box (Assistant Leader) Paper Airplane Pencil Grip Corpsey Episode 1 part 1: "Hello" Trowel: Hello guys! You may know me from the cancelled BFMT, so I've decided to host a new Object Show named after my favorite song! Cauliflower, Signy and Cheese Grater are currently competing in other Object Shows or Camps, so they couldn't come today... In this show, there are 71 contestants. Let me introduce them. Trowel: Pencil is the first one here! Pencil: Yep! And I also brought Match, Icy, Bubble, Book and Ruby! Trowel: Of course. Next is Pen! Pen: Blocky and SB had a case of Goiky Flu, so I could only bring Eraser... Trowel: And the next contestant-- Eraser: Which IS?? Trowel: I was getting to that! Anyway, it's Rocky. Rocky: Hello :) Eraser: Oh, great. Rocky learned how to talk again... He was a total lazy-*ss when he knew how to talk... Trowel: Next is...Teardrop! So, are you going to say anything interesting? Teardrop: :| Trowel: I guess that's a no. Next up is Coiny! Coiny: I heard some bad news. Firey couldn't come because he had a case of the Goiky Flu. But if you ask me, I'd consider that good news! :D Trowel: Whatever. Next is Pin! Pin: Yeah. I've had a little bit of a problem... Pinerific: You ARE the problem. Pin: Shush. I made some Pins with the "Pin Cloner", and we had a little bit of an argument... Trowel: I know. I've watched. And I have a surprise for you! I'll tell you after I introduce the other contestants. Next up, we have Bomby and Puffy! Puffball: >:( Trowel: Yep, I called you Puffy. What are you going to do about it? Puffball: ... Trowel: Yeah. I thought so. Next up, Fries, Nickel and Donut! Nickel: I also brought Baseball with me! Donut: WAIT! Is it viewer-vote, or contestant vote? Trowel: Contestant-vote. Why do you ask? Donut: YES!!! *hugs Trowel* Trowel: Whatever. *shoves Donut* Paintbrush is here, too! Paintbrush: Yeah! Trowel: Hold on a second. *looks around for MePhone4, sighs in relief, then uses the HPRC to recover Bow and Dough* Dough: Hey, guys. I'm back. Bow: Death feels like a chair. I mean, really. My tooshie felt warm like I was-- Trowel: We can hear this later, Bow. Next is Box. Box: ...................... Trowel: I see you brought Cherries with you, Box. Cherry #1: Yep! Box is our best buddy! Cherry #2: Are...are you still mad at me for-- Trowel: No. No. That was a long time ago. We're all over it. Suitcase is also here! Suitcase: *sees Nickel and Baseball* YAY! The armless alliance is here! Trowel: And...Evil Leafy! Evil Leafy: *PFFFFF* Trowel: Yikes...and WTF is inside that Pokeball she has?? I don't wanna know. Anyway, next is Pencil Grip! Pencil Grip: Nice to meet you! I'm Pencil Grip! An infamous BFDI RC! Trowel: Next, the Davids of the show! David: Aw, seriously?? Dora: Oh, madre de dios. David está aquí. ¿Por qué, esa pequeña mierda! Si sólo Fly swat estuviera aquí, así que le podría aplastar plana ... Y esto Pin de cara plana es nuestro anfitrión? Este espectáculo objeto no podía ser peor! Oh, espera. Hablé demasiado pronto. DOS DAVIDS? Uno de cabeza es un explosivo. Ahora que lo pienso de ella, ese otro David parece fácil de matar... Exploding David: Aw, seriou *explodes* Trowel: Brilliant. Anyway, here's my favorite contestants besides Signy. Yoyleberry and Clover! Yoyleberry: Hey, guys. Spongy couldn't make it because he had the Goiky Flu. *sigh*... Trowel: And here comes Propeller Hat! Propeller Hat: It's Propellah Hat! Didn't you see my hashta-- Trowel: Geez. You don't have to repeat yourself. Globe is also here! Globe: Hurrrrrrgh... Trowel: And from OO, Lighter, Paper Airplane, Top Hat, Soccerball, and... Soccerball: And? Trowel: ...Boxing Glove! Soccerball: AAAAGH! MURDERER! *runs away* Trowel: Asteroid and Calculator from Object Land! Asteroid: .ot dengissa saw I maet tahw erac t'nod yllaer I os ,tihs latot era stnatsetnoc eht fo lla smees tI Trowel: Mr. Lion and BOC! BOC: *chicken noise* Mr. Lion: Hello, people. I am your friendly neighborhood floating lion-head. Trowel: Yeah...they're probably the best contestants so far. Boat and Boombox are also here! Boat: And I brought Slurpy, too! She promised to behave. Trowel: And here's Baguette! Baguette: Ravi de vous rencontrer tous! Trowel: I have no idea WTF you just said. From TSFTM, Hearty, Trophy, Present and Wallpaper! Wallpaper: I just signed up for this hoping I'd get more screen time. Trowel: And from Shape Battle, Tokey and Grey Hexagon! Tokey: Golden to-- Trowel: JUST TRY TO SPEAK LESS, OK? Our show will lose money if you release that godawful voice to often! Grey Hexagon: Here's your money! *throws an anvil a Trowel* Trowel: Oww... Yellow Face is also here... Yellow Face: HELLO!! Trowel: A special guest from the infamous Incredible Objects! Omega Symbol! Omega Symbol: *writes an equation on his chalkboard that says 3x + Pi = 27.82918305839182945...* Trowel: Are you going to communicate like that?? Uurgh. So dissapointed. Okay, here are the two special guests from RFVP. Wheely and Lucky! Wheely: ... Trowel: Umm...Wheely? Wheely: Oh! Um..uh...sorry. I was distracted by Lucky's cuteness... Trowel: From Object Tales, here comes Satanchu, Tether Ball, Cashy and Rampy! Cashy: Weeee! Say! What's that thing that says 'REC' over there? Boat: ... *runs to a wall labeled with the number 4 and kicks it, causing it to collapse* Trowel: Sweet. Here's the commonly known contestant of BFLI. Strawberry! Strawberry: ....hello? Trowel: You're not good at first impressions, are you? Here's Shieldy from BOTO. Shieldy: Hello! Trowel: If one more contestant says "hello", I'm gonna-- Corpsey: Hello. Trowel: NNNNNRRRGH!!! *sigh*...this is Corpsey. The smelly contestant of the show... Match: OMQ! Blech! He, like, makes Spongy smell good! Trowel: Here's Journal! Journal: He...hello... Trowel: *head explodes* --ALTERNATE SCENE-- Trowel: *shakes his head really fast* Hello... ||:( Journal: *writes in his mini-journal* 6:32, 11/22/2013...greeted the host for the first time! Trowel: He just loves to write things down. Here's Illusiony. Illusiony: Look at one of these marks to make it stop spinning... Trowel: Stop! I'm gonna barf... our last two contestants are *cheeks puff up for a short period of time* Spade and Clammy from GTM... Spade: Was I assigned with random contestants? Clammy: Ngeeerrr racka flabba micker giggin blabba frabba mecknishblobibba... Trowel: ...Yeah... That's it. Stay tuned for part 2! Episode 1 part 2: "People SUCK" Trowel: Welcome back! I've assigned your teams, leaders and assistants. Trowel: Wheely, you will lead team 1. Wheely: Yay! Trowel: Coiny, you lead team 2. Coiny: Cool! Trowel: Nickel, you lead team 3. Trowel: Pinerific, you lead team 4. Trowel: Angel Pin, you lead team 5. Trowel: Pin, you lead team 6. Pin: Wait! What about our "surprise"? Trowel: I just told you. You're all leading seperate teams. Trowel: Whatever is inside Evil Leafy's Pokeball will lead team 7. Trowel: Pen, you lead team 8. Trowel: Spade, you lead team 9. And yes, you have random contestants on your team. Spade: Coolness! Bow: Hey! That's my line! Spade: Problem? Propeller Hat: Hey! That's my line! Spade: Problem? Propeller Hat: Haters gonna hate. Trowel: Dough, you lead team 10. Trowel: Paintbrush, you lead team 11. Trowel: Lastly, Cherries will lead team 12. Trowel: Alright, try to come up with a team name. Wheely: I'll name it after my favorite audio program. Team Audacity! Coiny: Hmmm... Since I'm with Cashy and Tokey, I'll call my team the Token Stack! Nickel: I have no idea. Well...the Lip Givers sound kinda gangstah...I like it! Pencil: FREE... Ruby: CAKE! Bubble: YOYLE-- Pencil: SMART!!! Pinerific: Pinerific Dynamite. Its got that nice ring to it. Pin: No. Not really. *gets slapped by Pinerific* Angel Pin: Team Liberty, I guess... Pin: Wheel Ooze A Hole Ton! Donut: PIN! Pin: What? Donut: This isn't funny......just kidding! Pin: Okay, then... Evil Leafy's Pokeball: PO......SS...SSE....SSESION.... Pen: My team is too cool for a name! So my team will be called 'The Team That's Too Cool For A Name'! Spade: RANDOM CONTESTANTS! Because randomness is just SO cool! Dough: Idk. The Squishy Dough Balls or some sh*t like that. Paintbrush: Team Perfect! Propeller Hat: Team Propellah Hat FTW! Cherry #1: Since Box has an attitude, how about 'The Team With Attitude'? Cherry #2: Sounds pretty gangstah...I like it! Trowel: Since everybody has a team name, it's time for your first challenge-- Eraser: Which IS?? Trowel: A 14-way game of Dodgeball! Calculator: Isn't that a bit complicated? Trowel: Your face is complicated. So, get on the course and I'll hand out the dodgeballs! The first team with all contestants hit is up for elimination. -all contestants zip straight to the course instantly- Trowel: That was quick. *blows whistle* GO! Box:............. *gets hit by 5 dodgeballs* Corpsey: Urrgh. Useless little sh*t! Asteroid: *hit by dodgeballs* !siht rof sreywal tnetsixe-non ym morf raeh lliw lleworT !paehc era sllabegdod esehT Cherries, Box, Paper Airplane, Pencil Grip, Corpsey Wheely, Clover, Asteroid, Mr. Lion, Slurpy Tokey: This GOALDUN TOKUN (Golden Token) will give me good luck! *deflects a dodgeball with the Golden Token* Globe: HOLY MOTHERF-- *gets hit by Tokey's dodgeball and shatters* Nickel, Baseball, Satanchu, Suitcase, Globe Pin: Hey, lion face! Dodge this! *throws a dodgeball at Mr. Lion* Mr. Lion: NOM. *eats the dodgeball* Hmm. Tastes like Smoked Alpaca... Trowel: Oh, and if the target catches the ball, the thrower is out! Pin: What?? That's crazy!! Pin, Donut, Bomby, Wallpaper, Illusiony Strawberry: Hey, Yellow Face. What's suicide? Yellow Face: It means you kill yourself! Strawberry: You mean like this? *throws a ball in the air and it lands on Strawberry and squashes her* Coiny: Well, that was helpful. Yellow Face: I'M SORRY!!! Coiny, Cashy, Tokey, Yellow Face, Strawberry Pencil: Hey, team! Let's all gang up on someone! Ruby: Yeah! But who? Bubble: Oh! Oh! How aboiout Paper Airploine? He's a huge threat! Book: Yeah! Let's do it! -FreeCakeYoyleSmart all hit Paper Airplane with their dodgeballs- Paper Airplane: ACK! I'm bending!! Cherries, Box, Paper Airplane, Pencil Grip, Corpsey Ice Cube: Next let's go for Shieldy! Book: Yeah! He's an easy target to hit! Match: WAIT! BAD IDEA! BAD IDE-- -FreeCakeYoyleSmart (excluding Match) all throw dodgeballs at Shieldy, but he deflects the balls and they hit the members of 'The Team With Attitude'- Corpsey: Owww... right in the ribs... People SUCK. Cherries, Box, Paper Airplane, Pencil Grip, Corpsey Trowel: And there you have it! The Team With Attitude is up for elimination. -The Team With Attitude zip straight to the elimination area instantly- Trowel: That was quick. Anyway, you've casted your votes and made your decision. 4 of you are safe, and one of you are not. That person will be tied up, and sacrificed by the team into the Volcano In Peril, or VIP for short. Cherry #2: Well, I just know we're gonna lose! Trowel: Cherries is wrong. You have not been voted at all. You are safe. And so is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Pencil Grip and Paper Airplane! Trowel: Now it's down to Box and Corpsey... Box: .................. Trowel: That's enough of YOUR attitude, Box! The last contestant safe is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Box. Corpsey: WTF?????? Cherry #1: Corpsey! Corpsey: WFT WTF WTF WTF wtfTWFtfwtfWTftwfTFWtf???????????????????????? Pencil Grip: CORPSEY. Just letting you know, your smelliness can bring us a huge disadvantage, so yeah... Corpsey: Seriously? Corpsey: SERIOUSLY??? Corpsey: You eliminated me because I was SMELLY??? Trowel: Tie him up. -Corpsey is bound by his team with Permaropes (permanent ropes. Brought to you by Yellow Face.)- Corpsey: YOU MOTHERF*CKERS!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'LL F*CK YOU U-- *pushed into the lava pit of the VIP and killed* Episode 2: "Pitiful" Trowel: Welcome ba-- Nickel: Boy, it makes this show interesting when Trowel is always the first to speak. Satanchu: I know, right? Trowel: Enough of your sarcastic attitudes! I speak first for a reason, you know! Satanchu: I bet it's a pretty good reason. Trowel: Grrr! Nickel: Nice sarcasm. Satanchu: It seems we have a lot in common. Trowel: *grabs a megaphone* LET ME SPEAK!!! *drops the megapohne* That'll shut you up. Anyway, the first challenge will begin in a few minutes, so you guys can chat, wander, and do stuff while you wait. Pinerific: *takes a sip of lemonade* HEY!! *spits it out* PRESENT!! Present: Y-y-yes, my heroic leader? Pinerific: This lemonade is contaminated. Make me another. But this time, no instant lemonade from that filthy storage of yours. Squeeze the lemon with your feet, and don't forget to put on gloves. I don't want your dirty feet touching the lemon. Oh, and write my name on the straw WITH A PEN. Present: As you wish, my heroic leader... *goes to the kitchen to make the lemonade* Pinerific: TOP HAT!! Top Hat: Yes, my heroic leader? Pinerific: Go get some wipes and clean my sandals! Top Hat: *comes back with Clorox* Pinerific: *kicks the wipes out of Top Hat's grasp* NOT JUST ANY BRAND OF WIPES! I need my sandals cleaned with the Cleanie-Genie wipes. (Brought to you by Yellow Face!) Top Hat: Would you mind telling me the location of-- Pinerific: On the TOP shelf. -zooms in on the top shelf, which is 13 feet above the ground- Top Hat: You know what? No. I'm not doing it. Pinerific: Oh, then perhaps you'd like a visit from my PET. *brings out a cage containing a baby aligator with long, sharp teeth* Top Hat: Yikes! A-a-as you wish, my heroic leader... Lighter: *walks outside and bumps into Bomby* You did not...just...BUMP INTO ME!!! *grabs Bomby* Bomby: Oh, no!!! Lighter: *ignites Bomby and tosses him* Rampy: Hey, isn't that Bomby flying toward us? Calculator: He's been ignited! Brace yourselves! -Rampy ducks for cover as Bomby slides on his surface and is sent flying- Spade: Did you know that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will come true? Sheildy: *looks at Bomby and thinks he's a shooting star* I WISH I COULD SEE A COOL EXPLOSION RIGHT NOW! Tether Ball: Zeeky Boogy Doog! -Bomby lands on Tether Ball and explodes on the Random Contestants- Shieldy: Cool! It worked! Trowel: Time's up! It's time for the first challenge-- Eraser: Which IS?? Cashy: Hey, Trowel! Trowel: What? Cashy: The creator was close to finishing the episode last time, but his work wasn't saved! We have to type up a new challenge! Boat: ... *runs to a wall labeled with the number 4 and kicks it, causing it to collapse* Trowel: Whatever. Our NEW challenge is a 14-way battle tournament! Volunteer one team member to enter! Asteroid Coiny Baseball Pencil Pinerific Boxing Glove Bomby Evil Leafy Rocky Spade Puffball Trophy Grey Hexagon Cherries Asteroid VS Coiny Trowel: GO! Coiny: Hah. It's not like an inanimate object is going t-- *tackled by Asteroid and sent out of bounds* Asteroid: .tnec a htrow t'nsi rekcuf elttil ynup tahT .ahaH WINNER: Asteroid Baseball VS Pencil Trowel: GO! Pencil: Good thing I have this left over syringes filled with freezing liquid! *throws the syringes at Baseball* Baseball: *deflects the syringes* Pencil: *the deflected syringes all hit Pencil* How does that wo-- *mouth gets frozen* Baseball: :| *pushes Pencil and shatters her* WINNER: Baseball Pinerific VS Boxing Glove Trowel: GO! Boxing Glove: Why did she choose me? I don't wanna fight... Pinerific: Too bad, then. *kicks Boxing Glove out of bounds* Pitiful. I've seen Butter Knife fight better than you. -Pinerific and the audience laugh at Boxing Glove, as his cheeks become red- WINNER: Pinerific Bomby VS Evil Leafy Trowel: GO! Evil Leafy: *repeatedly teleporting toward Bomby* Bomby: Oh, no!!! Evil Leafy: *eats Bomby with the screeching noise from BFDIA 5a* Bomby: *explodes inside Evil Leafy* WINNER: Bomby Rocky VS Spade Trowel: GO! Rocky: *repeatedly barfing at Spade* Spade: *dodges all of the barfs and gently kicks Rocky out of bounds* WINNER: Spade Puffball VS Trophy Trowel: GO! Puffball: Prepare to die! *barfing rainbows at Trophy* Trophy: *shoots Puffball with a paintball gun* Nope. Puffball: *falls out of bounds* WINNER: Trophy Grey Hexagon VS Cherries Trowel: GO! Cherry #1: Grey Hexagon! I would back away if I were you! Cherry #2: Yeah! We have mad ninja skills! Cherries: *charging power* HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Grey Hexagon: HIIIIIIYAAH! *throws an anvil at Cherries and squashes them* WINNER: Grey Hexagon Asteroid VS Baseball Trowel: GO! Asteroid: *charges at Baseball* Baseball: :| *deflects the hit and breaks Asteroid* WINNER: Baseball Pinerific VS Bomby Trowel: GO! Pinerific: No way I'm letting some fatso pull that exploding trick on me! Bomby: *eats a banana and cake while Pinerific pushes him out of bounds* WINNER: Pinerific Grey Hexagon VS Spade VS Trophy Trowel: GO! Grey Hexagon: HIIIYYAA-- *anvil is snatched by Spade* Spade: *throws anvil at Trophy and slaps Grey Hexagon out of bounds* WINNER: Spade Trowel: FINAL ROUND! Pinerific VS Spade VS Baseball Trowel: GO! Pinerific: Enough of you! I'll sweep you up like specks of dust! *stabs Baseball and gets stuck* Grrrr! *struggles to get out and kills Baseball* Spade: ... Spade: HRRRRRRGH! Spade: *slaps Pinerific* *preforms a combo attack* HIAYAYAYAYYAYAAYAYAYAYAYAYAAAAAH!! *kicks Pinerific out of the stadium* CHAMPION: Spade Trowel: Congratulations, Spade! You won immunity! The rest of the tournament competitors are up for elimination. -the 13 competitors zip to the elimination area in an instant- Trowel: That was quick. So, 12 of you are safe, and 1 of you are not. The first safe contestants are... Trowel: ... Trowel: Baseball, Puffball, Trophy, Grey Hexagon and Cherries! And so are... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Evil Leafy, Rocky, Asteroid, Coiny, Bomby and Pencil! Trowel: It's down to Pinerific and Boxing Glove. The last safe contestant is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Pinerific! Boxing Glove: Oh, no... :'( Trowel: Boxing Glove, you've been eliminated. Angel Pin, Soccerball, David and Yoyleberry will sacrifice you. -Boxing Glove is bound with Permaropes and pushed into the VIP- Soccerball: YES! The murderer has finally been captured! David: ??ylsuoires ,wwA Episode 3: "The pressure!" Match: Pence Pence! If we are ever, like, up for elimination, who would we eliminate? Pencil: Good question... I have no idea. Perhaps we could eliminate the alternates first. Book: Excuse me? Pencil: Nothing! Nothing. Slurpy: Exploding David! WTF are you doing in our medicine cabinet?? Exploding David: Aww, seriou-- *explodes* Slurpy: HE BLEW UP OUR CABIN!! >:U Asteroid: !hctib ,spilc ym gnisrever potS !uoy dnA !siht rof yap ll'yehT .su deknarp ylbaborp srekcuf esohT Mr. Lion: Hey, Propeller Hat. Propeller Hat: It's Propellah Ha-- *gets eaten by Mr. Lion* Mr. Lion: Mmmm. Lice! Grey Hexagon: Why'd you eat our team leader? Wheely: Just keep your Davids on a leash, okay? Grey Hexagon: What in the wide world of Geoland is THAT supposed to mean? Omega Symbol: ...................We don't have to put up with this. Everyone but Omega Symbol: *GASP* Lighter: Woah! You actually talked! Omega Symbol: Well, of course I can talk! I've done it before, you know. Trowel: Then why were you writing that random equation to try to communicate? Omega Symbol: Are you kidding me? I was just proving how stupid you are. Trowel: D:< Wallpaper: Hmmmm... Illusiony: HMMMM... Wallpaper: These cards are useless... Illusiony: I'm taking my chances and removing all of my cards! Wallpaper: 5 of a kind! I win! Illusiony: You truly are a master at Poker! Trowel: *grabs a megaphone* HEY, GUYS!! CHALLENGE TIME!! Wallpaper: Thanks a lot, Trowel. Now the cards are all over the place. Trowel: Your next challenge is to build a torture chamber for the team you will be torturing. Pick someone from the opposing team to torture. The first contestant in the chamber to die or try to escape will cost their team the win and will be up for elimination. So get picking! Evil Leafy <-- --> Slurpy Rampy <-- --> Strawberry Journal <-- --> Suitcase Dough <-- --> Book Hearty <-- --> Pinerific David <-- --> Omega Symbol Paper Airplane <-- --> Bomby Trowel: Alright, guys! Get building! _______2 hours later______ Trowel: Everybody done? Okay, it's challenge time! Mr. Lion: Welcome to the chamber, Evil Leafy! Our team has built a special claw that will tear your face off! Evil Leafy: *teleports near the glass wall of the chamber* Mr. Lion: Hold your horses! If you escape, your team will lose! -the claw manages to tear Evil Leafy's face clean off, but a normal face appears behind it- Clover: Oh my shamrock! What's this? Evil Leafy: Huh? Wh-what happened? Wheely: She's....she's normal! Evil Leafy: I'm not possessed anymore! Mr. Lion: Screw this, I'll activate the crusher! -the crusher attempts to smash Evil Leafy, but she teleports away from it- Propeller Hat: David's gonna get PWNED! Lighter: Yeah! Our first weapon is a pit of molten steel! Grey Hexagon: That sounds hot! -David is not harmed by the molten steel- David: Aww, seriously?? Lighter: How does he do that?? Angel Pin: David is fireproof. Grey Hexagon: Plan B, guys. Let's drown him! Angel Pin: He's waterproof, too. Lighter: You CAN'T be serious! Ugh. Let's poison him! Angel Pin: Poisonproof. Lighter: Electric chair? Angel Pin: Shockproof. Lighter: Virus A? Angel Pin: Bioproof. Lighter: Giant frog? Angel Pin: Reptileproof. Lighter: Make him eat a-- WAIT A MINUTE. Frogs are amphibians! Not reptiles! -a giant frog is sent in the chamber to eat David- Lighter: HA! In your face! >:D Trowel: Team Liberty is up for elimination, even after losing Boxing Glove last episode! -Team Liberty walks to the elimination area- Trowel: That was NOT quick. So, 3 of you are safe, and one of you are not. The first one safe is... Trowel: David! And so is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Yoyleberry! Angel Pin and Soccerball are the bottom 2. And the last contestant safe is... Soccerball: The pressure! It's to much for meeeeeee!! *explodes* -ALTERNATE SCENE- Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Angel Pin! Soccerball: WHY ME??? Yoyleberry: No offense, but all you did was freak out about Boxing Glove the last two episodes. Soccerball: *sigh*...go ahead and tie me up. -Team Liberty did as Soccerball requested and shoved him into the VIP- Trowel: A happy ending! *slapped by Angel Pin* Episode 4: "Let it go??" Book: I can't believe she said she was going to eliminate us right in front of me! Pencil: That was, like, 50 billion years ago! Just let it go! Book: Let it go?? LET IT GO?? Ice Cube: I think they're still planning to vote us off... Bubble: Don't worry, gois! I won't voiote you off! Match: *slaps Bubble and pops her* They're girls! Pencil: Match! How could you kill your own friend?? D: Bubble: *recovered* Don't blame her! Killing me is as easy as-- Pencil: We get it! Yoyleberry: I don't think we're putting enough effort into doing the challenges. We have only 3 members! Angel Pin: If we lose again, feel free to vote me off. Yoyleberry: Why? Angel Pin: We keep losing because of my horrible leadership... :( Yoyleberry: That's not true! Like I said, we're just not putting enough effort into doing challenges. This has nothing to do with how you lead the team! Angel Pin: Really? Yoyleberry: Yeah! Just watch how David and I do this and see how it's done! David: Aww, seriously?? Trowel: Just letting you know, Team Liberty. If your team happens to decrease to 2 members, you'll get to join a team of your choice! Donut: Hey! Then their team will have more members! Pencil: Yeah? Well sometimes you just have to deal with it! Donut: Wh...what? >:( Pencil: I said sometimes you just have to deal with it! Donut: Well sometimes you just have to deal with getting *slaps Pencil* SLAPPED! Pencil: Well, sometimes you just have to deal with getting *stabs Donut* STABBED! Donut: Well sometimes you just have to deal with getting *uses Angel Pin and pins Pencil to the wall* pinned to the wall! Angel Pin: And sometimes you just need to calm down. Pencil: Sometimes maybe Angel Pin is right! Donut: Sometimes maybe Angel Pin is WRO-- Trowel: Sometimes you all need to *grabs a megaphone* SHUT THE F*CK UP!!! There we go. Now, your next challenge is to find 4 Firegummis before the other teams do in rainy weather. Donut: What the BEANS are Firegummis?? Trowel: These are Firegummis: Trowel: Careful! They're VERY hot! You can also steal Firegummis from another team! Watch out for monsters, too! Don't forget to find keys to unlock colored doors! Trowel: Ready....set.....GO!! Pen: Look, guys! It's an evil monster! Eraser: If he finds us, we'll have to solve math questions! Pen: That's torture! If I even have to solve 2 + 2, I'll die! Rampy: Chill your beans (somebody make that a hashtag!), guys. We can just wait till his back is facing toward us, follow behind him and get to the other side! Calculator: Good thinking, Rampy. -they follow behind the monster and manage to reach the other side- Eraser: Yeah! We did it! Pen: Wait! But there was a key over there! Let's go get it! -Pen runs toward the key, but Pinerific appears and elbows him- Pinerific: Out of my way! That key is mine! Pen: Hey, uh, Pink Pin! Pinerific: *slaps Pen* I'm not Pink Pin! So, you were saying? Pen: Hey, person. I believe I was heading for that key first. Pinerific: Okay, then. You can leave without the key and I'll leave you alone, or you can have the key, and I'll have you snapped in half and turn you into this. Pen: Yikes! Umm....uh....okay, go ahead and take the key! -Pinerific quickly snatches the key and unlocks the green door- Pinerific: The Oak Firegummi! At last! PARTY HAT!! Party Hat: Yes, my heroic leader? Pinerific: Carry the Firegummi for me! Party Hat: As you wish, me heroi-- *the Firegummi is passed to him* OW! OWOWOW! Baseball: Quick. Let's try and grab the yellow key... Suitcase: I'll do it! -Suitcase runs for the key, but is spotted by the monster- Suitcase: O_O... Help! Monster: It is too late! Now, it is time to answer this math question! Satanchu: What a perfect time to answer a math question. Nickel: Yeah. ESPECIALLY when the Random Contestants already have 4 Firegummis! Monster: What's 2 + 2, Suitcase? Suitcase: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh... Pin: Ha! Got the Molten Steel Firegu-- OWW! OWOWOWOWOW! OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! TOO HOT!! Donut: Will you PLEASE stop it?? Pin: I CAN'T!!! OWWW!! I'M HOLDING SOMETHING VERY HOT!! OWOWOWOWWW!! Donut: *slaps the Firegummi out of Pin's hands* Now you're not. Now PLEASE shut up! Pin: We need that to win the challenge! Are you crazy?? Donut: Then pick it up! Pin: *picks up the Firegummi* OWOOWOWWW!! SO HOT!! OWOWOWOWWOWWWW!!! Donut: *slaps the Firegummi out of Pin's hands* Shut up! Pin: DONUT!! >:U Suitcase: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh 4, isn't it? Monster: It sure is! You may pass! Nickel: That didn't waste any time at all. That's for sure. Globe: Shut up with the f*cking sarcasm already! -the Lip Givers run over and snatch the key and unlock the yellow door- Baseball: The Balsa Firegummi! That's our last one! Trowel: The Lip Givers are the last ones to find all 4 Firegummis! And W.O.A.H Ton is up for elimination! -W.O.A.H Ton walks to the elimination area- Trowel: And now, 4 for of you are safe, and one of you are not. The first 3 safe contestants are... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Bomby, Illusiony and Wallpaper! Trowel: The bottom 2 are Pin and Donut. And the last contestant safe is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Pin! Donut: NO! *shoved by Pin* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-- *lands in the VIP* Episode 5: "Poke him on the what?" Nickel: Last to grab all 4 Firegummis! What an achievement! I bet we're on the Hall of Fame right now! Globe: If you don't stop it with that goddamn sarcasm RIGHT NOW, I'll f*cking-- Baseball: It's okay, Globe. I'll handle this. Globe: Those guys are some darn sarcastic teammates... Pen: Rule 3: Don't do math! :D Eraser: Yeah! Math is for poo-poo heads! Calculator: Excuse me, Pen, but I'm afraid you aren't leading your team properly. Rampy: He's right. I bet you're putting boatloads of sh*t into Rocky's head right now. Pen: Guys! This is important information! You wouldn't understand... Yoyleberry: Angel Pin, remember how I told you about putting effort into doing challenges? Angel Pin: What about it? Yoyleberry: This might just be the challenge to do it! Trowel: So, you're going to put effort into drawing dinosaurs? Yoyleberry: Waddaya mean? Trowel: Your challenge is to draw a dinosaur. Yoyleberry: That doesn't sound diffucult. Trowel: I will rate your dinosaur a number from 1 to 100. The team with the lowest score is up for elimination. GO! Suitcase: I'm out of ideas of what to draw... Baseball: Me too... Satanchu: I'm sure that Trowel will rate a blank piece of paper a 100. Globe: SHUT UP AND DRAW!!! Satanchu: D: *gets startled and starts scribbling on his paper very fast* Angel Pin: I want to put wings on our dinosaur! Yoyleberry: I want it to be colorful! Like rainbow or something! Angel Pin: Let's make it glow! Yoyleberry: And put three heads on it! Angel Pin: Let's put feathers on it! Yoyleberry: And make it breathe fire! David: Aww, seriously?? ___An hour of drawing later___ Trowel: Everybody done? Now it's time to rate your dinosaurs! __After 11 dinosaurs were rated__ Cherry #1: We didn't get to finish our dinosaur... Trowel: *looks at the dinosaur for a moment* Hmm...meh. -27/100- Yoyleberry: Our dinosaur is so good that we had to put a sheet over it first! Here it is... *pulls the sheet off the dinosaur* Trowel: O.O *stares for a moment* Holy toledo...best...dinosaur...EVAH!!! :D -100/100- Nickel: Here it is. The best dinosaur ever dra-- Globe: UUUUUUURGH!! >:U Trowel: ...where is it? Nickel: Just use your imagination. Trowel: ..............................................WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS AN OBJECT MAYHEM REFERENCE! *kicks the paper* Nice try! You really think I'm that stupid? Nickel: Yes, actually. Trowel: D:< -0/100- Trowel: The Lip Givers are up for elimination! -the Lip Givers walk to the elimination area- Trowel: Okay. 4 of you are-- Nickel: Safe. One of us are not. Just get on with it! Trowel: Whatever. The first safe contestant is Baseball. Trowel: And so is... Trowel: ... Trowel: Suitcase! Globe is also safe! That leaves Nickel and Satanchu. Nickel: You did this on purpose, didn't you, Trowel? Baseball: No, Nickel. We did this. Globe and I have warned you multiple times... Globe: But did you listen? NO. Trowel: The last contestant safe is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Nickel. Suitcase, Nickel & Satanchu: WHAT??? NO!!! D: Satanchu: This can't be... :,( Baseball: Satanchu, listen. We picked Nickel over you because he's my best friend, and this is a team for armless people, and Trowel probably new about your sarcastic personality and put you on this team to give us a disadvantage. But we still like you and enjoy your company, and we all hate to see you go. Suitcase: We'll miss you! :( Satanchu: *quietly sobs while his team pushes him into the VIP* Nickel: I can't believe this.... Suitcase: It is kinda weird to have a Pokemon on the show, anyway. Baseball: It sounds weird when you say it, too. Pokemon.....Pokemon...Pogamon. Nickel: Po-gay-mon? Suitcase: Pogimon! Pogimon! Baseball: Poke him on the what? -Nickel, Baseball and Suitcase start laughing- Globe: *facefoot* Episode 6: "Pins UNITE!" Trowel: Guess what, contestants! Hearty: What? Trowel: It's time for new teams! Yoyleberry: Already? But it's only the 6th episode! Trowel: We don't need your input. Each team will have 22 contestants. I already assigned the team leaders. Here are the leaders: Angel Pin Pencil Big Orange Chicken Shiedly: Big Orange Chicken! You're a leader now! Are you excited? Big Orange Chicken: *chicken noise* Trowel: Go ahead and pick the contestants to be on your team! Angel Pin goes first! Angel Pin: I pick......................Pin! Pin: Really? I thought you were still mad at me! Angel Pin: I want to start becoming friends again! Pencil: Match! We shall always stick together! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Shieldy egg* Shieldy: Horray! Angel Pin: I choose Pinerific! Pinerific: Sweet! Angel Pin, Pinerific & Pin: Pins UNITE! Pencil: Bubble! Bubble: Yoy....lecake! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Boombox egg* Angel Pin: Yoyleberry! Our friend! Yoyleberry: Yeah! -Angel Pin, Pin, Pinerific and Yoyleberry all High-Five each other- Pencil: Ruby! Big Orange Chicken: *lays an Ice Cube egg* Pencil: WHAT?? YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!! Ice Cube: You WERE planning to eliminate Book and I. Pencil: ...Fine! Don't come to my team! Book still likes me! Book: Actually, Pencil, In order to prevent me from being at risk of elimination, I'm moving to Angel Pin's team. Pencil: It's not like she's going to pick you! Angel Pin: I pick Book! Pencil: Wha...whatever! I don't need you! I can pick BETTER contestants to be on my team! Like...Puffball! She's loyal, helpful, and *pets Puffball* ...so...fluffy! Puffball: Yay! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Baguette egg* Baguette: Merci pour me chercher, mais vous êtes assez inutile. Angel Pin: David! David: Yeah? Angel Pin: You can be on my team! Again! David: Aww, seriously?? Pencil: Uuuhhh... Teardrop, I guess? Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Yellow Face egg* Yellow Face: YYYAAAAAYY!!!! Angel Pin: Baseball. He can help us sometime. Pencil: PEN! I pick Pen! Propeller Hat: Ho ho HO! Muchas Smooches! Pencil: No, Propeller Hat. I'm not in love! Pencil Grip: Actually, you are. I can prove it, too. Pencil: Who cares, anyway? Pencil Grip: You. -Everyone starts laughing- Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Dora egg* Baseball: Pick Nickel! Angel Pin: Sure! I pick Nickel! Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Pick Eraser. Pencil: Okay. Eraser. Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Strawberry egg* Baseball & Nickel: Pick Suitcase! Angel Pin: Sure! I choose Suitcase! Trowel: New rule, guys! Each team will have 20 contestants! The 6 teamless contestants will be eliminated! All contestants: *GASP* Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Quick! Pick Rocky! Pencil: Ugh! I...I guess I pick Rocky...? Match: Ewww! Like, why? Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Because he's cute. :3 Pencil: Umm...because he's cute? <:3 Match: *slaps Pencil* Shieldy: Hey, Big Orange Chicken! Pick some very smart people! They can help you in challenges! Big Orange Chicken: *chicken noise* *lays an Omega Symbol egg* Angel Pin: Coiny! Pencil: Hearty. Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Calculator egg* Coiny: Pick Cashy! Angel Pin: She's a bit crazy, but okay! Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Pick Bow. X3 Pencil: Urgh...Bow. Match: Pence Pence! Have you, like, lost your mind?? Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Yes. In a hurricane. X3 Pencil: In a hurricane? Bubble: *facepalm* *pops* Big Orange Chicken: *lays an Illusiony egg* Angel Pin: I pick Tokey! Coiny: How did you know I wanted you to pick him? Pencil: Journal. The replacement for Book. >:D Book: Oh, shut up. Journal: *writing in his mini-journal* 11:00, 11/28/2013...managed to join Freesmart! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Wheely egg* Angel Pin: I pick Bomby! Pencil: Rampy. When something is charging toward us, he can jump in front of it and send it flying! Ruby: Like he did with Bomby! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Trophy egg* Angel Pin: I choose Box! Pencil: Paper Airplane. He's a fast flyer! Big Orange Chicken: *lays an Asteroid egg* Angel Pin: Clover! Pencil: Evil Leafy. She seems pretty friendly after being unpossessed. Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Pencil Grip egg* Pinerific: Pick Party Hat! He was my favorite team member! Angel Pin: Okay. I pick Party Hat! Pencil: Wallpaper! He seems nice! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Cherries egg* Angel Pin: Boat. Evil Leafy: You must pick my master! Please! He must stay with his tribe! Pencil: Who is it? Evil Leafy: Evil Spongy. Pencil: Wow! I never actually knew that he was even competing! So, I guess I'll pick Evil Spongy... Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Present egg* Angel Pin: I choose Spade! Pencil: I pick Slurpy! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Propeller Hat egg* Trowel: Only 3 spots left! Angel Pin: Well...Globe, I guess... Pencil: Tether Ball! Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Lighter egg* Angel Pin: Top Hat. Pencil: Lucky. Because he's just SO cute! <3 Big Orange Chicken: *lays a Fries egg* Trowel: There you have it! That means Clammy, Dough, Mr. Lion, Grey Hexagon, Paintbrush, and Exploding David are eliminated! Dough: What? That's, like, NOT fair. Trowel: Guess what, guys! EVERY team gets to sacrifice these suckers! -all 3 of the teams tie the 6 eliminated contestants with Permaropes and sacrifice them to the VIP- Trowel: So, what place these contestants ranked in the competition depends on when the reason they've been eliminated was told. Baseball: Paintbrush thinks EVERYTHING has to be perfect. Trowel: Paintbrush ranks 66th place. Nickel: All Clammy does is sit around and make noises. Completely useless. Trowel: Clammy ranks 65th. Match: Grey Hexagon? Too dangerous. Trowel: Grey Hexagon ranks 64th. Yoyleberry: Exploding David is highly destructive and malicious. He's not a bad guy, he's just risky. Trowel: Exploding David ranks 63rd. Omega Symbol: Mr. Lion's extreme-heaviness that I've noticed in TTW will cost us the win, eventually. Trowel: Mr. Lion ranks 62nd. Bubble: Nobody roilly loiks Doiough, and he's roilly annoying! Trowel: And Dough ranks 61st! Here's the table of teams: Episode 7: "There can never be too much chickens!" Pencil: *laying in bed, face in pillow* Puffball: What's wrong, Pencil? Pencil: Oh, hey Puffy. I've just been a little stressed knowing that Book and Icy are gone... Puffball: I'm sorry... Pencil: Huh? Puffball: What? Pencil: I called you Puffy, and you didn't get mad at me. Why? Puffball: I don't mind being called Puffy anymore. I think Scruffy is 10 times worse. Pen: *whispers to Pencil* Tell her Scruffy is her new nickname, now. X3 Pencil: Umm.....then Scruffy is........................your new nickname? <:D Puffball: >:U *barfs rainbows on Pencil* Omega Symbol: Pencil. May I borrow Teardrop for a moment? Pencil: Why? Omega Symbol: Just to show her a presentation. Pencil: Okay, then... *looks at Omega Symbol like she doesn't trust him* ____6 hours later___ -Teardrop and Omega Symbol walk in the door- Pencil: TEARDROP! DID HE INJURE YOU? DID HE BRAINWASH YOU? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?? D: Teardrop: ......................he showed me a presentation. All Team 2 contestants except for TD: *GASP* Pencil: H....how? Match: OMW! You, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like, TALKED! Omega Symbol: I think my work here is done. *leaves* Pencil: What was on the presentation? Teardrop: The world. Pencil: ..............wat? ._. Teardrop: You're stand off of it. Pencil: Standing off of it? What is that supposed to mean? Rampy: Umm, I don't think she knows ALL about how to talk. :/ Teardrop: I know above the talk. Eraser: It's kinda funny, actually. X) Trowel: Challenge time! Eraser: And what IS the next challenge?? Trowel: Grab your Portal Guns! It's time to find your way out of a white-steel labyrinth! Strawberry: Soo... how do you use this "Portal Gun"? *shoots a portal at her feet, and another at the ceiling, and falls infinetley* HYALP! HYALP! D: Trowel: Don't start fooling with them yet. I will now teleport you into the labyrinth. The contestant that gets to the exit first wins for their team, and gets to choose someone from one of the opposing teams to be eliminated. GO! Coiny: Hey, Boat! Book! Check it out! Boat: What is it? Coiny: See this hole in the wall? If I shoot a portal on the wall, and another into the hole, it could lead us to the exit! Book: I'll check! *shoots a portal at the wall, and another in the hole, and walks through to portal* Coiny: What do you see, Book? Book: I see...uuuhh...A PREDATOR!! D: Predator: HGGHAAAAAHHHNJDFNAHFAJJN!! *bites Book, and starts ripping her pages out* Book: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH....ooh..uh.. *dies* Boat: *sees a page come out of the hole* Umm...I think this is a good time to RUN!! -Coiny and Boat escape immediately- Present: *looks at the ceiling* Look, guys! A Weighted Companion Cube Vent! Pencil Grip: Really? This should help us! Find the lever! Cherry #2: Found it! *pulls lever and a chicken comes out of the vent* Pencil Grip: Huh? Present: It must be broken! Keep pulling until it works! Cherry #1: *pulls multiple times, and chickens keep coming out* Pencil Grip: I don't think this is the right vent... Cherry #2: There can never be too much chickens! Present: Stop pulling! I have an idea! Cherry #1: *stops pulling* What is it? Present: We can walk on the chickens to get to the next door! Cherry #1: Wouldn't that be animal abuse? Pencil Grip: We don't have time! TRAMPLE THE CHICKENS! -Cherries and Present follow Pencil Grip's request, and accend the chicken stairs, accidentally snapping one of the chicken's necks- Injured Chicken: Present.............Hearty.........love is death...........death...........is love......... *dies* ___A few hours later___ Trowel: And the winner is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ...the one who never got a speaking line for almost 7 straight episodes. :/ Lucky: *huff*...*puff*....I did it...*huff*....*puff*... Trowel: Okay, Lucky. Pick someone to be eliminated! Lucky: *huff*...I pick... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: ... Lucky: GREENY! He caused Trowel to have budget cuts. :3 Tokey: HEY! MY NAME'S NOT-- *kicked by Lucky* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- *falls into the VIP and dies* Coiny: NO! Tokey! Lucky: It's what must be done, Penny. Coiny: Why'd you do that?? D: Lucky: The real question is: Who cares about him, anyway? Coiny: ....................I want REVENGE! D:< Ice Cube: Wha? Did he just say..........revenge..? Oooh.... <3 Episode 8: "Easy money!" Book: Hey, guys, what's that thing we're all battling for? Yoyleberry: You STILL don't know? Book: No, but I sure wish I did! Nickel: I always thought you were WELL RE-- actually, I also don't know what we're battling for. Yoyleberry: Me neither. I mean, Leafy stole Dream Island, and a million dollars is too mainstream, so I have no idea. We should ask Trowel. -Yoyleberry and the rest of the team walk over to Trowel- Trowel: *listening to this on his iPod and headbanging* Yoyleberry: TROWEL! Trowel: Oh! Uhh... *jumps into a giant cake, tucking his limbs in so he looks like a giant cake passer* Yoyleberry: You're not fooling me with that. Trowel: *comes out* Ok, fine! What is it? Yoyleberry: What ARE we battling for on this show? Trowel: Umm....well, it's obvious we are battling for......umm.....uh............I DON'T KNOW! Everyone else: WHAT?? Trophy: Then why are we even competing? Trowel: Chill your beans (WHY is that STILL not a hashtag??), contestants. Your next challenge will be to find or build a prize for the competition! GO! Pen: *stacking some building blocks and singing this to himself* Match: Pen! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be, like, helping? Pen: I AM helping! I'm building Dream Tower! This is only a 0.001 sized piece of a 0.001 sized piece! -the screen shows a stack of building blocks twice the size of Jet Engine from OH- Bubble: OMBB, you gotta be froiking kidding me! That's going to take longer than foroiver! Pen: Nuh-uh! Time flys when you're having fun! Eraser: Yeah! It'll only take an hour or shorter if you, like, play Mario Kart 8 while you wait. Pen: Hey! That rhymes! 8 while you wait! 8 while you wait! 8 while you 8 while you 8 while you wa-- Rampy: ENOUGH! You're gonna need some assistants while you're building. Tether Ball: I can help! I have these cool decorations! Rampy: TETHER BALL, NO! THOSE ARE BUCKETS OF MAG-- --6 buckets of boiling lava spill on and kill Lucky, Evil Leafy, Wallpaper and Paper Airplane-- Rampy: ......ma. -_- Tether Ball: Sorry, guys! I'll get some Fusion Coils next time! Rampy: HOW ABOUT NO?? Pin: I have a GREAT idea! *grabs Nickel and starts dragging him towards Coiny* Nickel: Hey! Cut that out! DON'T PUT ME NEXT TO COINY!! >:U -a portal of money appears- Pin: *puts it in the bag* That should do it! Now for step 2! *dials Leafy's phone number* OOOOOOHH, LEEEEEEEAAAAFFYYYYYY! :) Leafy: Ugh. Pin, what do you want? Pin: Dream Island! That's what! Leafy: No way! You're gonna have to pay me! A lot! Pin: Oh, I'll pay you, alright! *shoves the portal of money through the phone* Leafy: Oh my tree... Go ahead and take Dream Island! *shoves Dream Island through the phone* Pin: Thanks! *hangs up and walks over to Trowel* I'm finished! Trowel: You built a prize THAT fast? :O Pin: No, but I got the next best thing! -the screen shows Dream Island, closed with a voice-activated gate- Trowel: How'd you manage to get it back? Pin: I can sum it up in 2 words: easy money! Trowel: ...that doesn't explain anything, but pick a team to be up for elimination! Pin: I pick...Team #2! Pencil: Hey! You little OBJECT! Pin: When will she ever learn? :) -Team #2 is sent to the elimination area- Trowel: Since there are so many of you, let's just get down with the people who have recieved at least 1 vote. Those people are: Pencil, Teardrop, Pen, Eraser, Tether Ball and Lucky. Trowel: The first safe contestants are (in order of how many votes they got)... Trowel: ... Trowel: Lucky! Trowel: Teardrop! Trowel: Eraser, and... Trowel: Pencil! Pen: Hey! I was helping! Slurpy: Barely. Trowel: Either Tether Ball or Pen will be eliminated. That contestant is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: Tether Ball! Paper Airplane: For some reason, I knew that would happen. :/ Tether Ball: Aww... -Team #2 ties up Tether Ball and sacrifices her into the VIP- Episode 9: "Tell no one!" Ice Cube: *writing in her diary* He is SO my type. He's so shiny, and beautiful, and-- Cherries: Icy, what are you doing? Ice Cube: Wha? *shuts the diary closed* None of your bee's wax! Cherry #1: Looks like you've got your head in the clouds, today. Who're you falling for? Ice Cube: Well...you see... Cherry #2: Is it Lucky? Is it Eraser? Is it Rampy? Who is it?? Ice Cube: Umm.........................Coiny? *starts blushing* Cherry #2: Aww! How sweet! Ice Cube: Tell no one! Cherry #1: But, Icy, it HAS to stop. Ice Cube: Wha? Why? Cherry #1: Coiny is on a different team. If your love for him gives a disadvantage to our team, then I'll gather the rest of the team to vote you off. Ice Cube: *tear comes from eye* But...Cherries... Cherry #1: We didn't say you can't love him, just don't hang out with him or talk to him. Ice Cube: Okay... Trowel: It's time for the next challenge! You have to build a sand castle, and I'll rate it a number from 1 to 100. The team with the highest score wins! Get building! Hearty: Our castle should have a moat, right? Everyone loves moats! Pencil: No moats. We don't wanna risk it. Hearty: Aww...why? Pencil: Moats are all slimy and gross, like when sea cucumbers hide behind the seaweed and clings onto you if you step in it. Yeecch! Ruby: *sees a sea cucumber on her leg* Eww! Get it off! Ice Cube: *walks over and sits next to Coiny* Umm....Coiny? Coiny: ... *not paying attention* Ice Cube: Hey, Coiny. Coiny: *still not paying attention* Ice Cube: *taps Coiny* Coiny... Coiny: What? Ice Cube: I wanna.....umm.....tell you something... Coiny: What is it? Ice Cube: I........I......I lo......lu..luh....... Coiny: You lost? What did you lose? Do want me to find it? Ice Cube: No...no.....I......I luh.......lu.....luh... Coiny: You long? Long to what? Ice Cube: No, Coiny.....I luh......lo.....lllovvvvvvve.....you...? Coiny: ........is that true? Ice Cube: Yes, Coiny. I....really....love you.... Coiny: Well, I also thought you were really-- oops! Can't talk now! Gotta get building! Ice Cube: *sigh*... :( ___A few hours of building later___ Trowel: Time's up! But, there's something I have to do before I rate the sand castles! Eraser: Which IS?? Trowel: TIDAL WAVE! -a tidal wave come in and destroys the sand castles- Baguette: Vous ne nous a jamais dit que ça allait arriver! Trowel: NOW I can rate these castles! Trowel: ......this sucks. 20/100 Trowel: THERE ISN'T EVEN ANYTHING THERE! 2/100 Baguette: Il y avait. -_- Trowel: Oh, hey, look! A moat! :D Pencil: A moat?? NNOOOOOOO! *falls on ground* Bleh! Trowel: And there's seaweed in here.......I LOVE seaweed! 59/100 Pencil: Seriously? Coiny: Yeah. I hate Lucky, too. He's the most annoying thing in the game. Besides Tokey. Ice Cube: Oh, and can't you belive Pencil and Match would-- Cherries: ICY! Ice Cube: Oh no! D: Cherry #2: We warned you... Cherry #1: Yeah! And you know what we're gonna do now? Ice Cube: Please don't vote me off! Please! PLEASE! DX Cherries: Too late. Trowel: Time to get to the elimination area. -Team #3 walks to the elimination area, and Cherries tells the rest of the team to vote for Ice Cube- Trowel: So, let's get down to the contestants with at least 1 vote: Ice Cube and Cherries. Trowel: The next one eliminated is... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ... Trowel: ...-- Trophy: Stop. It's obvious Icy is going off, right? Trowel: Bingo. Ice Cube: Oh no! I knew it! Coiny: WAIT! Don't sacrifice her yet! I want to tell her something... Ice Cube: Wha? Coiny! Coiny: I....I've loved you too... Ice Cube: What about Needy? -a long arm appears next to Icy and slaps her- Coiny: I never really had feelings for her. Only you. :) Ice Cube: Really? Coiny: Yep. :) -Icy and Coiny are about to kiss, but Lucky interrupts and kicks Icy into the VIP- Ice Cube: COOOOOOIIIINNNYYYYY!! *dies* Coiny: *GASP*....why you LITTLE! *starts chasing Lucky* Lucky: Ha. You can't catch me! Episode 10: "Introducing YFSB!" Coiny: Lucky's driving me crazy! First he kills Tokey, and now Icy! Who's next?? CASHY?? Cashy: No need to worry, Coiny. Coiny: Whoa... Cashy, what's with the armor? Cashy: It's made of Lucky-proof alloy. Coiny: That stuff exists?? Cashy: C'mon, Coiny! The Earth even hates Lucky! Why wouldn't it produce that stuff? Coiny: Oh my mint, that is hilarious! Wait till Lucky hears about this! TO BE CONTINUED Assets Oak Firegummi.png|Oak Firegummi Spruce Firegummi.png|Spruce Firegummi Balsa Firegummi.png|Balsa Firegummi Molten Steel Firegummi.png|Molten Steel Firegummi Locked Door.png|Locked Door (Episode 4) Door Key.png|Key (Episode 4) Marble Wall.png|Marble Wall (Episode 4) Marble Corridor.png|Marble Corridor (Episode 4) Monster.png|Monster (Episode 4) Elimination Order Corpsey.png|Corpsey -- 71st Place Boxing Glove.png|Boxing Glove - 70th Place Soccerball OO.png|Soccerball - 69th Place Donut (OC Pose).png|Donut - 68th Place Satanchu.png|Satanchu - 67th Place ACWAGT Paintbrush Pose.png|Paintbrush - 66th Place Clammy2.0.png|Clammy - 65th Place Grey Hexagon.png|Grey Hexagon - 64th Place Exploding David.png|Exploding David - 63rd Place Mr Lion.png|Mr. Lion - 62nd Place Dough2.0.png|Dough - 61st Place Tokey.png|Tokey - 60th Place Tether Ball.png|Tether Ball - 59th Place Ice Cube idle.png|Ice Cube - 58th Place Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Twoniverse Category:The Strive For The Million Category:Battle for Maritime Temple Category:Gimme the Money Category:Running for Vice President Category:Object Overload Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Through the Woods Category:Shape Battle Category:Soul Wars Category:Object Land Category:Object Tales Category:Battle for Luxury Island Category:BFDI